Alone Together (Tomas 10)
Plot Alone Together On our last day in Miami we were getting ready to leave when an alarm went off at the M D Science Laboratory LLC. When we showed up we saw another blue alien like the ones in Minnesota. It was stealing some technology so we attacked him. “I got it covered.” I assured them then turned into Ditto. Then the blue alien attacked Santi. "I thought you had it covered?" he said backing away. “Hey, I'm all over it!” I said then made 5 clones and jumped on the blue alien and tackled him down. “Don't touch me, you creature!” he said. He then managed to get out of the pile and was struggling over to a strange device. Santi then accidentally activated a portal, that zapped Ditto and the blue alien into the stream. We ended up on a desert like planet called Autiomaa (Finnish for desert) that seemed to be where the teleporter led to. The blue alien does not give up and attempts to attack the Dittos again. We manage to take him down but then we realize that we must work together to survive on this dangerous planet. At first the blue alien denies it but changes his mind after hearing an earthquake followed by a roar at a distance. Luckily the blue alien had a type of metal detector and managed to use it as a G.P.S. to locate the teleporter. I had changed back to human when we started walking. While we were making our way to the teleporter we encountered a giant snakelike alien. I quickly turned into Common Cold and shot my disease ray. With no luck it tries to attack the blue alien. His alien tech is no match for the alien and neither of us can hurt him. We can’t even leave a scratch on it. Soon we find a way to stop it. He throws 3 grenades into it’s mouth and I use my goop sneeze to close its mouth. When they go off it buries itself back underground. As we keep traveling it soon becomes night time. I suggest we camp here for the night. He resists and claims that the cool night air gives him more energy. After another minor earthquake he agrees to camp there for the night. We soon learned that the source of the minor earthquakes were the snakelike aliens. We realized this when it came out of the ground and attacked us. “Not another one of those again” I complained. Then I selected Icepick and transformed but instead of ice the watch gave me fire. I transformed into Heatblast instead. I tried using my fire to defeat the alien but was not making any progress. “Why doesn’t this work?” I wondered “Fire will have no effect on the skin of desert aliens, they are immune to it.” the blue alien informed me. “Maybe not the outside, but the inside is another story” I said then ran towards the snake alien. I opened its mouth to eat me which was what I had planned. I blasted, at full power, fire into its mouth. That had burned it from the inside. Then it fled the scene by burring itself underground again. I used Heatblast to make a campfire and then I turned back to normal. I tried to learn more about the blue alien so I started with me. “My name is Tomas Maggi, what’s yours?” I ask. “I am Blauwe Vreemdeling” he answered. I don’t know this but his name means blue alien in Dutch. “You are a human from the planet Earth correct?” He asks “Yeah’ what and where are you form?” I asked. “I am an Azul Persona from the planet you call Neptune.” The translation of his species is blue person in Spanish. That night when I had fallen asleep near the campfire there was a cat sized scorpion like alien approaching. Blauwe saw the scorpion alien and got his weapon ready. He sneaked over to me and I thought he would kill me! But instead of killing me, he saved me. He blasted the scorpion alien before it could get to me and threw it out of the way. The scorpion was coming back so I quickly transformed into Upchuck. I ate the rock next to me and spat it out as an explosive ball of goo. The rock I swallowed only allowed me 3 upchucks, which was enough to take it down. However the poison was now leaking out of his body, so when Blauwe went to inspect it the poison spilled on his wrist. To make matters worse for him the poison from this scorpion was much stronger than the average scorpion, in fact it was so strong it went through his wrist like acid and his hand fell right off his arm. I thought of a way to try and help him. I saw how bad he was suffering and then I had an idea. I swallowed up a pile of sand and digested it, in a different one of Upchuck’s four stomachs, then I grabbed his hand and held it in place on his arm and spat out the sand. The stomach I swallowed it in had turned the sand into a super strong glue. The glue then managed to connect his hand with his arm and he could use it again. The next morning the glue had adapted more to Blauwe’s arm. Now the two of us had become friends, saving each others lives really had us think differently about each other. At first we wanted to destroy each other but now we were protecting each other. In a few hours we managed to find the teleporter again. Blauwe knew how to operate it and made a portal that would send us back to where we came from before. Back on earth Fer and Santi were trying to find the problem with the machine when suddenly there was a flash of blue and purple light. Then Blauwe and I jumped through the teleporter and appeared back on earth. Santi and Fer both looked happy to see me, but nervous about Blauwe. “It’s ok he doesn’t want to hurt us” I assured. “Correct” he said “In fact, I think my time on earth is done I will be returning back to my home planet now. I want to thank you one more time for saving me Tomas Maggi and hope we will meet again someday.” “I’d like to thank you for everything you’ve done for me too Blauwe.” I responded. Then he walked out of the lab and we didn’t see him again. We went back to the RV and started heading towards our next destination. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi (Main character) *Santi Diaz (minor character) *Fer Maggi (minor character) *Blauwe Vreemdeling (Main character, first appearence) Villians *Blauwe Vreemdeling (formally) Aliens used *Ditto *Heatblast *Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes